The First Trials
by artisttsitra03
Summary: Orphans, children in particular, are more easily acceptable indoctrination. Their minds can adapt easily, therefore, creating humanity's best hope, the cure. While thus creating these perfect children, it was to save the human race. No matter the bloodshed that will be shown, the cure will be founded by our creations. We will save the human race with three specific children.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I sat was crouched down, away from everyone else. I bit my lip, looking up at the stranger, a woman. "Son, do you have any parents?" I opened my mouth to speak but was immediately stopped by an incoming man, obviously her partner. She stood straight up and began to whisper frantically to him. "I have a feeling about him David," she whispered loudly. _What did that mean? _

The man stooped down to my eye level and looked at me straight in the eye. "Son, do you have any parents?" I clenched my jaw unable to speak. He exhaled a heavy sigh, frustrated. Suddenly I began to shake my head no. I watched his eyebrow twitch, a glimmer of hope struck lightning in his eyes. "Wendy, grab him."

This was the first time in months before I've said anything to anyone. "Whoa whoa, what are you doing?" I questioned, my reflexes quick, allowing myself to be out of their reach. "You can just ask nicely if you want me to go with you. I don't mind." I added in my shoulders shrugging.

"You're an orphan, and I want you to come with us. You're going to help the world in the future, but only if you'll do as we say. You do want to help the world, don't you?" David asked me.

"The world was destroyed, how do you even help it?"

"We're going to find out how to help the world, but you have to help us too, will you come us son?" Wendy demanded, her voice sounding urgent now.

"I will."

"Good, now I'm honestly sorry about this son, but it'll have to do." David warned, instantly cocking his arm back. He was going to swing a punch at me. I took a step back but I knew I was still within his reach.

I instantly woke up, crying out. My head throbbed making the pain shoot down through my body. I clenched my muscles, opening my eyes as doing so. _Where am I? Am I dead? No, I can't be dead, I have to help the world, and I have to save it. I need to find someone._ I blinked several times to allow the focus back into my eyes, but I realised that I was in pitch black darkness. I raised my hands to my temple, my head still throbbing. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up. "Hey! Anybody out there?" I yelled longing for a reply back.

"Systems are perfectly running, we're ready to run clear. Son, we're going to do some tests on you so don't do anything foolish." A woman's voice pounded the room. The loudness made my ears vibrate with more pain making my head throb even more. "Lights are on a go in 1, 2, and 3."

Lights suddenly turned on all around me, making me completely blind. I crouched down and tucked my head into my chest blocking the light out. _Stop it! Please stop it. The lights hurt. Get a minute to get use to them. _"Brain waves are completely fine, he's only handling nerve damage in the eyes. Start the sand paper, now in commence of testing his body climax in one minute. Give him a couple of seconds to allow his eyes to focus."

_Sand paper. They're going to test my body, how much it can handle. _I gradually raised my head to find a massive glass window in front of me. That's where they stood, watching every movement I make. I squinted my eyes as I raised my head even further, now looking around me. I had a bed and a small table in the room with me I noted. Standing straight up, I turned and looked at them in the window.

I was ready.

"Starting in three seconds, 1, 2, and 3. Floor is starting at five miles per hour. His limit as tests say will be five hours."

"Well, we'll see about that when we get the results back. I'll go see about the other two, keep an eye on him."

"Yes ma'm."

Immediately, nothing had happened. I felt no difference at all with my body, nothing. Though, that ended as I looked over to the right to see that the small table was moving. That made me look down at the floor allowing me to realize that the floor was moving, and it was growing faster as the seconds passed. Turning around, I went into a light jog beginning to run. The table was moving, but my bed wasn't I recognized. I finally gathered up the courage to say a comment about something to the people behind the window. "Do the tests really say I'll only last five hours? At what speed do you think is my maximum?" I began, more soon to come.

It took a few seconds for them to answer back. "We've only done a couple of tests on you son, but we'll do more soon." They responded, it was merely a hesitant thought. Five hours is something I knew I could overcome by far. Five hours was the average of all the other people they've tested.

I kept a steady pace, continuing to run in the same spot. Looking at a spot on the wall was boring enough, and it was too quiet. All the noise that I could hear was my breath which was boring as well. Time passed by and I had no idea how much had passed. I looked down at my feet running in place which wore of a good pair of shoes. These people fitted everything for me, and I suddenly realised I had a different set of clothes on. _What the hell? Who the hell put clothes on me?_

"You're an orphan, right son?"

"I am, yes."

"Can you tell me what all memories you have?"

"I don't have any specific. They're faded memories, sorry." I replied, a grudge against me now.

"Its fine, can you tell me about yourself, son?"

"Hm, well, my name is Thomas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Um, my head is feeling better now that I'm up and moving honestly." I commented after a few moments of silence passed by. Running on this floor felt completely natural, like something I could do for more than five hours at least, maybe days. _Don't push yourself too hard._ "I have a question, if you don't mind me asking." The silence continued so I took it as an answer of yes. "Are there really others here or am I alone? The woman spoke of checking other people out, which means others are here, right?"

It continued to be quiet and all I heard was the sound of me breathing. It annoyed me a bit honestly. They're right behind me, looking straight at me. They're observing me, every moment I make yet they don't say anything to me. "Thomas, hi, yes. Sorry for the late reply, I had to come talk to you directly. How are you right now, feet getting tired just yet?"

"No, they're fine. Who are you?" I asked taking note that the voice was different. It wasn't the same man's voice as before, but a woman's voice now.

"You don't need to know that right now, but you'll be allowed to ask more questions later. I want to question you Thomas," she said. I nodded not wanting to look over my shoulder. It was a one way mirror anyway, so it wouldn't matter to look behind. "How much does the world mean to you?" The first question started.

I bit my lip, unsure on how to take a direct answer to it. "When I was younger, I heard rumours of people going crazy. I heard whispers along the streets that there were these people eating others. Their head is messed up from something. I don't want everyone to become like that so I want to help people. I want the world to become a better place. So yeah, the world means a lot to me."

She took a moment to herself, obviously taking notes about me. I was doing tests for them, I'm someone who they want to use. I slowly looked behind my shoulder at the window. My eyes averted to one side to the other of the window.

I was their mouse.

"Thomas, I just wanted to say that you're doing very well. You've passed eight hours a few minutes ago. How are you feeling?" A voice called out, my eyes immediately snapping open.

_I had been running for that long, eh?_ It's felt like a short time honestly, but it's only because I had drowned the sound of everything and shut them out. I took a massive inhale and slowly exhaled it as continuing to run. Frankly, my feet were on the absolute brink of shutting down, though my brain was persistent. I couldn't stop running, it would feel wrong to. "Uh, I could go down for a rest actually. What time is it?" I answered between breaths, gradually slowing down my run. I heard gears around me beginning to shut down and then the floor immediately stopped running.

"Eleven o'clock in the afternoon. You started running at three o'clock in the morning Thomas. I'm impressed Thomas. You've lived long enough on the streets to run like that? A real athlete you are. You'll be getting food within a couple of minutes."

I was able to gather my composure back together as I sat down on my bed, my heart racing. Sweat trickled down my forehead and around my body, reminding me that my body hadn't had any water within the last twenty-four hours or maybe even longer. I really hoped that this food they'd be giving me would taste better than the food on the streets. _This is like a government scientific organization, of course they would have better food, and they'd have what you could ever imagine. _

A door opened making me jump a bit. I never saw a handle or something that looked like a door, so it had surprised me. I watched as a man in a black suit walked in holding a tray that consisted of just a simple bread sandwich and a glass of water. _They wanted to see how my hunger could last._ He brought the tray over to my bed and laid it onto it. He had glasses on for some reason, it was odd. He looked strangely familiar, though I didn't know him. He looked at my calmly his expression revealing absolutely nothing. "Thomas, what are you doing? Why are you here?"

"What do you mean? I'm here because you asked me to and I came," I said grabbing one half of the sandwich. I opened my mouth to take a bite though was stopped. "Where am I?"

"Stimulation number one, you brain has now become dysfunctional. This is a warning Thomas. Think straight. Now!"

"What do you mean?" This was all happening too fast, too fast to let me think about it. I needed time. I didn't need pressure.

Pressure.

"Thomas, I'm giving you three seconds here to make two choices that you're currently thinking of. One, it's either you correct what you screwed up or it's I take you out of this stimulation and we handle it from there. Thomas, I'm counting to three, starting now. One."

"Wait, wait." I hold up my hands pleading this man to wait. I bit my lip, my hand numbly letting go of the sandwich. "Give me more than three seconds. I have to think. That's why I'm here, to think. LET ME THINK." I snapped, my voice becoming edgy.

I messed something up. _My brain, what's happened? I'm inside a test right now. Where am I?_

"Two. You have one more second to make this choice of yours Thomas. Choose wisely and choose right now. Thomas, choose now!" He demanded, making me clench my eyes shut.

"Pressure, you're pressuring me into a situation." I softly said, feeling my eyes dilate. I clenched my fists, looking down at the ground, gathering to my feet. My brain was processing it now. "You'll need to include that into the maze for them. Whether it is males or females, pressure them. Lack of food, fight to death. You'll see who's the strongest and weakest." I quickly replied, my brain handling the spoken words too fast.

"There, that's the answer we want. Not this bull sh-"

"Enough!" I screamed completely tired of his talk towards me. "Get me out of this stimulator and back to reality. I'm pissed off now."

"That little piece of- He's going to be a dead human and sent out to the Cranks if he doesn't calm down. He almost ruined the entire testing."

I snapped my eyes open and raised my head upwards. Grabbing the headset off of me, I pulled myself up and swung my legs over the table. I looked around and stared straight on over at Manson. I looked over at him who was held back by two people, one being Aris.

Great.

He wanted to swing a punch at me when I woke up. I felt a soft hand grab my arm, pulling me back. I was too weak to pull against it. So instead I said, "But I didn't you idiot. The process didn't go to waste, so would you shut up?" I raised a hand to my temple rubbing it out of pain. I did almost ruin the test and it could have gotten me killed immediately. _Why did you dream of that reality? Are you depressed that your own mom gave you away to save the world?_

"Tom, how are you feeling?" Her soft voice asked. I turned around and saw her frightened eyes stare at me. She saw that I was too close to making the small error.

_Tom, how are you feeling? _She repeated once again, but in my mind.

I turned around to walk past her unable to meet her eyes. I looked down at the floor as walking out the door. Her footsteps quickly trailed after mine though slowly came to a stop. _I'm fine Teresa, trust me, I'm just a little troubled. I think I'll spend the next few hours getting some rest, my brain is a bit tired. I'll try to talk to you in my dreams._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Idiot, what the hell were you thinking Thomas? You were completely confident when the set was put onto you, and looked at what happened. Its silly accidents like this that'll get us killed Thomas. _Aris' voice was clear and obviously a bit irritated at me, which I didn't blame him for. I would have been the same if I was in the same position.

_Tom, it's fine, you completed the stimulation, it all worked out in the end. Though, I think they lost their confidence in us. _Teresa commented into the conversation. Regrets began to fill him. His actions had brought them closer to being killed by them, they weren't safe now.

Aris, Teresa, WICKED, and I have been spending months figuring the perfect situation out. I was the key to the next test, the experiment. Even if completing the stimulation with reflecting results, it brought more danger to all three of us. Though, pressure was the key to the cure of the Flare. That at least gave them another thought to think about leaving us to know that they'll need us again. I'm too special and precious to them to lose. They know that.

I'm the key to this cure, they need me. But, do they need Teresa and Aris?

_Tom, what exactly happened to you to make Manson go crazy? _Teresa asked, after a moment of silence passed by, her voice sounding a bit worried.

_Wait a second, are you telling me you don't know what you are talking about? Did you not realise you just said Teresa? Manson has always been crazy. _Aris quietly popped in.

I took a deep breath, not quite excited to speak of the explanation. Little by little, I gradually explained every detail that was processed from my brain. _I don't know why I honestly thought of all of that. I remembering going into it, the headset on my head and then all of my thoughts immediately vanished. I had no idea what was happening, where I was, or who I even was._ I continued, wanting my side understood.

_Thomas, we've all done the stimulation process and nothing like that has ever happened to us. _Aris pointed out, his mind clearly confused. All of our minds are confused.

_But Aris, our tests have always been confirmed negative. This is the first positive we're able to give them. We've done this process three times and this is Thomas's second time, the first was quickly ended because we were demanded to exit to another building. Out of the three of us, Thomas has been the most successful Aris. Maybe the process was supposed to happen like that and Thomas end up in that kind of situation. This is WICKED we're dealing with, the people who's done things to us. _Teresa quickly addressed, reminding me once again of them.

WICKED, a group of scientists who were brought together to help stop the Flare. They were monsters, but I had to follow every move they demanded me to. Even if I'm Immune and their key to the cure, I can be dead within a number of hours if denied a command.

_That could explain a few things. _I quietly admitted, my thoughts deeply trying to gather all the fragments together.

_Alright, well since we've talked about a lot of things tonight, let's take a rest on it and think about it more tomorrow and talk to each other. It's been a rough and long day for all of us, let's get some rest. _Aris suggested, his connection slowly weakening.

He was right honestly, today was rough. After I woke up from the test, my brain had immediately died down and completely stopped working. I'm even surprised that I was able to last this many hours with such little sleep in the past three days.

_Alright, good night Aris._ Teresa and I said at the same time. He didn't respond back. I felt the connection of his brain disappear and now it was just Teresa and I.

Minutes passed drowning the entire space of silence between us two. I didn't know what to say to her and I bet she didn't know what to say to me also. He needed to talk to her but he didn't know how to start off.

He had to say something otherwise he would explode. _Teresa? Hey, are you asleep yet?_

I shifted around in my thoughts, feeling a darkness beginning to surround me. Air inside his own thoughts became tight, pressing into me. Panic filled me, my thoughts beginning to tremble. What was happening to me? I felt my eyes snap open and I was looking up at my ceiling still in my room.

She spoke to me before my world began to fall apart.

_Tom? Are you alright?_

Relief filled me allowing me to breathe calmly now. The voice in my head, a girl's. Inhaling a deep breath, I relaxed into my comfortable bed and pillow. The nerves in my body quietened down allowing me to focus directly. I spoke back, easily able to form the words with my thoughts.

_Teresa? Yeah, I'm still awake, are you?_

A minute passed and I didn't know whether she went away or not.

_I think I'm about to doze off, _she slowly replied. _My eyes won't close though Tom. I think it's because there are so many thoughts running through my brain. How are you able to handle this so easily? Aren't you frustrated with yourself?_

I tried not to bite my lip. Biting my lip was a growing habit that I know I'd soon quickly regret. _I don't have a choice of being frustrated of not, our lives are on the other side of the rope. I'll keep talking to you Teresa to see if you'll fall asleep, help you take the thoughts of your mind._

_You don't have to do that Tom, _she quietly mumbled, even though we both knew that statement was completely pointless.

_Too late I'm wide awake now. Anyways, it's a bit hard to go to bed myself if there's someone talking directly into my soul, is it not? But, you can't stop me anyway because we are currently about a hundred meters apart from each other. _I urged forward shrugging my shoulders in my bed. Years I've used this same mattress and bed, and I've never been able to get completely comfortable with it, how unlucky. Rooms that held Aris, Teresa, and I were spread apart a hundred feet each unfortunately.

_Oh hey now, shut up. You're so full of it Tom, always being so stubborn. Every time, you're putting everyone before you, _she claimed, which was about true.

It was a good but yet bad trait of me that I had. _Yeah, I know. _I enjoyed her attitude like that towards me sometimes. It was a good feeling honestly._ Hey, how's your bed? Mine current one seems to be dying out on me. _I blurted, a bit surprised that I had changed the subject so quick.

She didn't answer back immediately and she didn't answer back within the next few minutes. I didn't know what to do because I still felt the connection of her inside my mind, she hadn't fallen asleep just yet.

_I don't know, I've never really focused on how comfortable my bed is, it never really occurred to me. But what has occurred to me is them. Your results came in as a success Tom, which means the process is still continuing. What do you think the next step is? _Teresa asked. I could feel a slight nervousness roaming around in her thoughts.

She was scared and she wasn't the only one, and I knew Aris was too.

_I don't know honestly. All I remember from the stimulation test was that Manson brought my thoughts back to order when I was being pressured. Pressuring is the key to the set of trials. The next step is to send different situations to a set of groups, testing their capability, seeing how they react. _

_Do you think that would really work? A trial of groups? How would we be able to create these groups? Who would we even dare pick to be put into them? _Teresa asked, holding back even more questions.

My new theory had brought up numerous questions, and it would soon bring up more. This was the first step to a new process

_We'll figure that out later in the future. We just need to hang low until they tell us more and what to do next. _I explained as I closed my eyes. Despite the struggle that recently happened, I was surprisingly staying calm.

_Teresa?_

_Tom? _She quietly mumbled back.

_I can feel you drifting away. Go to sleep Teresa, you've done enough work the last few days. _I softly said. It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. A long stretch of silence followed and soon I slowly felt her presence fade away.

Minutes passed what felt like seconds. I opened my eyes back up, looking up at the ceiling. I shifted around once again in my bed only making myself more uncomfortable. I heaved a loud sigh, pulling my feet over the bedside. I looked over at the clock that laid on my bedside.

_02:10_

I stood up beginning to walk around the room soon to be pacing. I brought my hands up to my head, rubbing the sides. Everything is difficult, various problems here and there. I slowly became frustrated, driving myself insane.

_Tom! _A voice screamed in agony.

I spun around, looking out the door. It wasn't a voice I recognized.

_Thomas._

I clenched my fists as hearing my own name echo through my head.

_Wake up! Thomas! _

_Tom! I need you to wake up. Please, Tom. Wake up!_

_A2 Wake up._

_Hi, I'm Thomas, you're going to be me. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I felt the eyes of Aris on me, he looked a bit annoyed at me. "Thomas, would you please stop shaking your damn feet? Another minute of hearing that and it's going to drive me completely nuts."

I let out a low mumble, slowly stopping my legs. "Sorry Aris," I said. Though, as stopping to shake my leg, I quickly followed tapping my hands on the table after it. I looked over at Teresa who was staring at me with curious eyes.

My eyes veered over at Aris who continued his eating though continued to give me short glances between a bite and so. I then looked down at my plate of food which I hadn't touched the second I had gotten it.

"Tom, are you alright? Did you get any sleep last night?" Teresa said, her voice was comforting. I glanced up, a cheek of her mouth was full of food.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, I'm completely fine. Why would you ask that? I mean, I got sleep, sure I got sleep, maybe only a few hours, but that's sleep. So yeah, yeah, I'm doing just fine, don't you worry about me." I said, knowing that I fumbled my words together. I inhaled a deep breath, knowing that the entire response was said within a single breath.

"Idiot," Aris said.

My eyes looked over at the two immediately meeting their eyes. Aris' eyes were completely wide, obviously worried at me. Teresa had her mouth about open, shocked at my entire response.

"Thomas, idiot, look, what'd you do last night to make you go all nutty through the head?" Aris questioned again.

_Tom, what happened to you last night?_

"I don't know, I mean, nothing really." I started. "Well, not quite nothing, but something." I explained, wanting to say more but didn't know how. My grabbed for my glass of water bringing it to my mouth. I gulped the entire glass within seconds. It was all I was going to put into my stomach this morning, I wasn't hungry.

"Tom, are y-"Teresa began though was soon to be cut off.

"A2, your presence is needed right now," a deep voice said. The three of our heads looked over at the open door, watching as a massive guard came towards us. It was an unfamiliar guard. He began to walk towards me, his eyes meeting mine. In the corner of my eye, I watched as Aris quickly shoved the rest of his powdered eggs into his mouth.

I on the other hand quickly gathered to my feet. Teresa wiped her full mouth and turned over her shoulder to give me a deep stare. She was scared for me, and I was too as well. To have WICKED call me individually was a nerve-wrecking thought. I cleared my throat, watching as the guard looked at the three of us each for a few seconds. Suddenly, he turned around and started to head for the doors.

_Good luck Tom, come back safely. _Teresa softly said to me.

_Don't die idiot and do not piss off WICKED even more because we need you to come back. _Aris quietly commented before I went through the doors.

I went through a set of double doors leading to a long hallway. This was the hallway that holds all the candidates. "What am I doing here?" I asked, walking past my room.

He didn't answer for a few seconds leaving my question to float in the air awkwardly. Our footsteps was the only noise in the hall, clicking against the marble floor.

"You're unauthorised to speak A2, and you're not allowed to ask any questions. There, this is the room. Go in there and don't do anything idiotic until told so." He demanded as we stopped at a door.

I turned my head to look. My forehead creased in curiosity.

Room A23.

_Uh, okay. _I thought, turning the knob of the door. I pushed it against me slightly opening the door. Walking in, I carefully looked around. I listened as the door quietly clicked closed behind me. _Why am I exactly here? _I walked further into the room, a desk standing in front of me.

I cocked my head at it, a little surprised that there was a book on the desk. From the many years I've been with WICKED, I've never owned a book unfortunately. The desk stood right next to a bed that was neatly made.

"Hello to you. I'm going to guess that you're Thomas? It's nice to meet another Thomas I'd say." A voice said behind me, spinning me around. A male sat in the corner of the room on top of a small drawer. He was hugging his knees, his back arched as he was leaning into his chest.

I didn't speak, knowing that they were watching every single movement I made through surveillance cameras. He unrolled himself, his legs now at the side of the drawer. "Ah, I understand. You're that kind of person, following the rules. The guard told you not to speak, so there's no speaking." The male had an unfamiliar accent. Where here had more American accents, his wasn't from here, sounding more of an English accent.

I opened my mouth wanting to speak, but didn't. Was this some sort of test?

"Ha-ha, don't worry Thomas, WICKED didn't call you to do this, but they are watching alongside to see how you react and whatnot. On the other hand, I'm the one who called you, because I believe we should meet. I'm Nicholas, a friend you should consider, Thomas." He said, no longer sitting but now standing in front of me.

He stretched his arm towards me, wanting to shake it.

_Don't do anything stupid until told so._ The words echoed inside my mind. I took a step back now feeling the chair of the desk against my back. I watched him sigh, pulling up a chair in front of me. He folded his arms as he crossed his legs, staring at me. "Alright, have it your way. You can abide the rules from the guard, or you can learn how to pull some risks of your own. You should be considerate about others Thomas, because if you don't talk, I can pull some strings against Teresa and Aris if you'd like."

It was a warning.

I narrowed my eyes at him, quickly thinking about the smallest loop hole there could be in his request. He had a wide grin on his face, knowing I would have to make a choice soon. Pulling the chair behind me, I faced the seat towards him and sat my ass down, crossing my leg as well.

"You have my attention now Nicholas. What would you like to talk about?" I asked, making a risk.

"Finally, I'm able to meet this great person I hear so much about, A2, though as in other words, Thomas." Nicholas said, his grin widening even more.

_I can pull some strings against Teresa and Aris if you'd like._ The phrase continued to repeat through my mind, giving me small shivers down my spine. He holds that amount of power against me? To have these people, WICKED, to do anything he pleases with simple ease?

_Oi, Thomas. You yapping to yourself in your mind? I think you should really start talking to me now big boy, or something bad is going to happen._

I jumped up from my seat, my eyes completely wide. I looked around myself, only to find Nicholas on the edge of his seat, laughing.

"How the hell did you do that?" I questioned immediately, shocked with anger.

"You have to start thinking deeply instead of thinking from the things you see Thomas." He warned, his eyebrow twitching with a smile. "But first, sit."

He was enjoying this.

I did as he told me so, sitting back down. I clasped my hands together, feeling my heart beating inside my own throat. "I-I don't know what you mean. What do you mean?" I stuttered, asking him another question.

"We won't have this conversation if you're simply asking the questions. You don't have the power to ask me questions Thomas, though I do. So, let's go back to the conversation. I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them, and you're not going to ask me any questions. Do I have your attention?" Nicholas said, crossing his arms over his chest. He sat up straight, giving me a long stare. I didn't move, I didn't want to. "Alright, I'm just going to ask you three simple questions Thomas, nothing too complex. First question is, do you think you were pretty smart before you came to join WICKED?"

I creased my forehead at the question. It was an odd question to even ask me. "I don't have a lot of memories before I joined WICKED honestly. I only just able to remember that my mom giving me up like that to them. Then something happened, and I remember waking up in my room."

"Hm, alright, good answer. Next question is, how many years have you been with WICKED?"

"I don't know, I'm not very good with time. Never had a calendar with me, never know when the months end or if a new year has passed. I don't even know how old I am right now." I replied, a sadden thought popping. This was something I hardly thought about. The amount of time I've spent with WICKED, so much.

"Thomas, do you _know_ who I am?" Nicholas lastly asked. His voice urged as he leaned forward towards me. I leaned back further into my chair, uncomfortable about how close he was too me. "Hurry and give me your answer Thomas."

I gave his question a long enough thought about it. "I just know that you're Nicholas, a male candidate to these people. I hardly ever see you, so I don't know much about you. You like to be in the dark obviously. From the looks of your room, it seems that you stay in your room practically the entire day. You've done something to WICKED? You look older than me that means you've probably been with WICKED for a long time, longer than me."

"You're correct about that. I've been here longer than you. About three more years before you came, I arrived here. I came here with my brother when I was five years old, maybe a few years after the world came tumbling down. My father gave up my brother and I to WICKED because WICKED needed candidates to help find a cure for the world. Unfortunately, my brother no longer is alive. Deceased and put down by WICKED when you arrived, only because he had a cancer through his lungs and heart. His brain, his intelligence was something WICKED prized, and they had no thoughts about losing that brain. Now, you're smart, why don't you try to put the pieces together?" Nicholas urged, his voice a bit edgy.

It was weird honestly. I took a moment to myself to think about it. He and his brother came here before I did. But, when I gotten here, his brother had to be put down because of his weak body.

"Thomas, I suggest you think about it quickly." He added in.

My thoughts were immediately interrupted by the door kicked open. "A23, Nicholas, you were not given permission to speak of any of these topics to A2." A loud voice boomed, roughly grabbing Nicholas by the neck. I jumped up from my chair, holding up my arms in a defensive position. Once I got an image of the guard, I realised it was Manson. I watched as Nicholas was held in a neck-lock position, his face turning blood red. His jaw was clenched and his arms was tied behind his back.

"Ah, Nicholas, it's been a few weeks since the last I've seen you. Have you had fun being cooped up inside this room of yours? Well, you won't be in this room much longer because you've exposed something too dangerous for us to let you live now. Take him away Manson." A woman's voice said behind the door.

I watched in terror as Nicholas was taken away by his neck. He wasn't being taken away, he was being dragged out of the room. As the door closed, I heard a horrifying scream from the hallway. I widened my eyes at the image of Nicholas being dragged in pain.

_PUT THE PIECES TOGETHER THOMAS! _Nicholas yelled inside my mind.

I clenched my eyes shut at his scream. But as the connection between us was cut off, I immediately opened my eyes to find a woman sitting in front of me, just like Nicholas had sat before.

"For weeks, little by little, Nicholas has been locating our cameras without us even noticing. Smart little boy I should say, I never considered he would dare do this against us. I should find that man who helped him bring you in Thomas." The woman said.

I didn't recognise her. She looked old, grey hair and wearing an uncomfortable looking suit. She probably held quite a lot of power of WICKED or perhaps was a part of WICKED. "What are your thoughts thinking about Thomas?"

I let out a quiet breath, my eyes fading into thought. I couldn't say anything else. This was WICKED I had in front of me. If they had any suspicious of lying from me, I would deal with pain for weeks. "Mixed thoughts honestly. I feel bad for Nicholas because he lost a brother and now he's going to lose his own life. I find this meeting he had with me completely pointless because nothing was new. I'm just thinking about how relieved I am now because he interrupted me eating and I've only had a glass of water today. Are we done here? I would like to go finish my breakfast, if I can at least." I replied, looking at the woman with a tiring expression.

"It's a quarter till your training, though I suppose we can pull back a few minutes. I'd suggest you eat fast otherwise you'll make your trainer a bit angry Thomas. Go." The woman advised with a dull expression. I felt my mouth twitch upwards, relief flooding through me.

I gathered to my feet and watched as the door opened for me. Walking out, I turned left and began to walk down the hall. As walking, I heard footsteps to my right, which was two guards and a limp body coming from downstairs. The limp body was Nicholas, bloodied and badly bruised. He was still alive, but only for another few minutes.

_Thomas? _Nicholas barely managed to say into my mind.

My eyes widened and I let them pass me, now walking ahead of me. Nicholas' legs dragged against the floor, blood trailing behind them as well. I didn't answer back to him knowing it would just be a fatal mistake. I walked through the doors to my left and into the room where I would be eating. I sat down, satisfied that my tray of food was still there, though Aris and Teresa was elsewhere.

I took a bite of my toast, tasting that the bread had softened a bit. It was stale bread, a couple of days old, though overall it was still good. It was like my brain, a few years old, but overall, Thomas inside me was still smart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I slowed down my pace as the alarm clock went off. Two hours straight. I ran for two hours straight. It was surprising that a human's body was able to last that long, constant running. I took no rests unfortunately, but then again, who needs the rest? Taking the oxygen mask off my face, I looked down trying to calm myself down. My heart was racing as I let out small quick breaths. I wiped my forehead which was covered in layers of sweat. I could feel the water from the morning in my stomach, lurking around in the mixture of my small breakfast. My chest puffed in and out.

I let my eyes veer over to my right, seeing that Teresa was doing weapon training for an odd reason. I was never able to understand why WICKED had made us do weapon training. It wasn't like we were going to fight against something in the future, were we? I watched as Teresa handling a spear against her trainer. Continuing to walk on the treadmill, I then veered my eyes across the room. Aris in the corner of the room was practicing hand to hand combat with a guard.

A small smile grew on my lips. Aris was honestly never good at hand to hand, so practicing it against a guard meant he was going to get his ass kicked. I turned my attention away from Aris and turned it back towards Teresa.

I watched as she threw a spear down looking a bit frustrated. Her lips moved, she mumbled to herself. Moving past her spear, she did a low roll onto the floor, then following that with more. I then turned my body further to get a better view of her. Teresa's body smoothly moved across the floor, quickly reacting to the different situations her trainer threw her into. I narrowed my eyes at her, oblivious to what was happening, but then it immediately hit me.

Reflexes.

I turned back around, letting out a heavy sigh. My thoughts began to race once again. Ever since I arrived to this place, WICKED wanted our minds to make quick decisions before the choices of the situation was even there. They wanted our thoughts to think so far ahead, so they began to build it so.

For Aris, they wanted his body to react to stronger things, thus, creating his body to handle different things. They made Aris go through physical training, making him begin to think of rapid decisions. What decision to go to make the enemy fall or admit defeat. For such a long time, it was frustrating and difficult for Aris unfortunately. The three of us always felt his pain in his head and body.

For Teresa, they made her mind adapt to any situation within five seconds at the most. Training and training each day, the training she gave her was brutal. Not like Aris which was fortunate, but it completely exhausted her to the complete limit. But, from the amount of training, it has made Teresa be able to react calmly in pressuring situations with complete ease.

Though, I on the other hand dealt with other measures. My brain was able to react to things easily, and compromise decisions quickly. Even though my brain was far more intelligent than the other two, my body wasn't however built like Aris'. Thus, they made at least be a bit decent at another thing of course. That was running obviously, they made me run for hours. Of course it was brutal and difficult for me the first few times I had begun to run, but as time passed and my body grew familiar with the feeling, I had a began to build a strong core.

I shook my head, turning my mind back to continuing my running. This morning was definitely demanding in which that made my thoughts troubled by numerous things. Letting out a heavy sigh, I began to walk at a fast rate as my breathing came to a normal pace. Minutes passed and I began to speed up my walk, then turning it into a sprint.

_What if I'm not the only one who has another person's brain inside me? What was my name before I even came to WICKED? I, myself, am not the true candidate that these people honestly need. They just wanted me because they needed a new person to give this brain to. All I am is basically a host._

_Thomas, you could simply be falling into a trap. Even though it completely seems like WICKED, what if it's a test. They're testing your mind, seeing how you react. You need to think carefully about it. Why would this Nicholas person call you out of nowhere to ask you three weird questions and tell you to think about it deeply? I have two options. I can either believe the things that this Nicholas told me, or I can completely ignore it and continue on following the rules of WICKED. _

After all of this, I couldn't speak anymore with Nicholas. I didn't know whether he was still alive, or he was cooped up in a different room where he would never come out of. My questions wouldn't be answered, unless I asked WICKED themselves of course. But that would simply be a death sentence for me. Asking WICKED if they planted a different person's brain inside me only to gain a new and healthy person with an intelligent brain.

This was all too frustrating, and quite frankly, it hurt my head. I clenched my jaw, closing my eyes for a few seconds. I opened them back up and looked over my shoulder. Aris and Teresa continued to do their own things while I was still in my own corner.

_What if the same thing happened to them? No, it can't happened like that. But, if Nicholas and I could have telepathically speak to each other, how is that possible with Teresa, Aris, and I? What if Nicholas brother's brain was split up in three parts, a part inside the three of us?_

The thought of that gave me shivers repeating themselves my spine. I shook my head to make the thoughts go away.

The encounter with Nicholas continued to greatly disturb me. Even with the amount of all this time with WICKED, I knew they were horrible people, but I didn't believe they were truly that bad. To put someone down and give their brain to another person because they believe it's the right decision to save humanity.

WICKED.

I gave a low grunt as I grabbed my oxygen mask again. I carefully placed it back into position as I continued my running.

The people of WICKED. The people who tortured me until I was finally able to do what they wanted me to do. The people who has pushed me to my limit several times. The state of my mental mind and physicality. But they haven't just pushed me to my limits, they've pushed far more people that I cannot even count of.

I let out a quick sigh through my oxygen mask as I became tired. My brain was a bit overloaded on thinking today. I slowly closed my eyes, now only focused on running. One foot in front of another, steadying my pace to control my heart rate. My thigh muscles feeling comfortable with the amount of running I've done so far today. The bottom of feet now adapting to the rough texture of the treadmill. My breathing was steady and completely controlled by me, and I was at a good speed. I felt as a small trickle of sweat began to fall down my forehead, following with many more of sweat drops. I blocked the noise of everyone else in the room out, enjoying the silence that was going through my brain.

Immediately, I felt the air in front of me change, letting me know that someone was staring at me, observing me. I slowly opened my eyes to find Aris carefully watching me. I narrowed my eyes at him as I felt my eyebrow twitch upwards. His face looked battered, beaten up completely by his trainer. He had a swollen lip and a bruise forming above his eye. Though overall, it looked better than it did the first days I met Aris and he just started his hand to hand combat.

"What do you want?" I said calmly in between quick breaths, continuing to run. I took off my oxygen mask for a temporarily time, only to easily talk to Aris even we continued our conversation further.

Aris crossed his arms and leaned against the railing of the treadmill. I creased my forehead, oblivious to his actions and what he was meaning. After a few seconds of silence from him I finally got an answer. I watched as Aris leaned in forward. "Continue to run but look over your shoulder. Just get a quick glance over at Teresa. Look at what they're putting her through." He quietly muttered.

I didn't say anything to object to him, quickly looking over my shoulder.

That was one of the mistakes I've ever done.

Immediately, I was thrown off the treadmill. I felt immense pain go through my right arm as I landed on my side. Looking behind me, I watched as Aris stood before me, an appearance I've never seen before of him.

"Tom!" A voice yelled towards me. It was Teresa's and it kind of sounded a bit worrying. Though, I didn't bother to look behind me anymore because my attention was fully on Aris.

I crawled backwards, trying to get enough distance put between the two of us. Aris didn't move though, he just stood still at his current position. Quick enough, I gathered to my feet. I licked my lips, immediately tasting the blood from it.

Gross. I thought.

My heart began to race. I let out a low breath, clenching my jaw. I felt my right arm tingling though took no notice to it. Confusion and a slight bit of anger came over me. Was this a test or something, or did Aris simply act like that out of his own record? The answer stood in front of me because no guards or trainers came over to stop the scene.

Soon, after the ruckus had stopped, the room became quiet. Everyone's eyes were on us, carefully watching each step the both of us did. Aris lowered himself into a fighting stance. Words didn't come out from his mouth for an explanation.

_Tom, careful. Aris has been training hand to hand combat while you've only been training your lower body as of yet. Careful._

That's what made me nervous to be honest. I felt the sweat forming on my forehead slowly trickle down the side of my head. It's been weeks maybe months since I've bothered with hand to hand combat. The only training I've done was the state of mind and running. Aris could easily beat me and make me look exactly like him right now.

_Hey, if I do get beaten up, tell me how I did at least?_ I said back.

_Tom, now is not the time to act like this. Aris is going to hit you with everything he can. _Teresa argued, her thoughts frantic.

I smiled. If I was going to be beaten up by Aris, at least he'll have more bruised bones now. I let out another low breath as I raised my arms and positioned my legs into a stance.

"Thomas, I-I-I ca-," Aris suddenly said which immediately caught me off guard. I felt my eyes widen as creased my forehead.

That, unfortunately, was my next biggest mistake.

Still caught off guard, I watched as Aris swiftly moved across the distance between the two of us and land a blow on me. I winced, clenching my jaw. He was able to land a full on punch into the side of my chest, directly at my ribs.

Aris' face was leveled with mine, allowing me to lock my arms around his neck easily. I flinched because his arm was in contact with my side that had been hit. Though, with my arm around his neck, I did have some sort of an advantage. Raising my knee, I hit Aris in the chest with a heavy blow. Let me just say about that, hitting someone with your knee doesn't hurt one bit. I repeated the action once more. The sound of my knee hitting against him was overlain by the heavy breathing of the both of us. This is where Aris took his chance, using his arm to swipe my legs off from beneath me. I fell onto my back, wincing once again in immense pain. Above me, Aris had his elbow facing towards my chest, though I quickly rolled to my left.

I heard a thud onto the floor, making me quickly gather to my feet. I raised my arms, readying every single muscle in my body for another attack from him. Aris was on his knee, though he glanced up and looked straight at me with fiery eyes. He stood straight, letting out a low breath.

This wasn't the Aris I've known, and this is definitely not how he would act. Sure, he had an irritated personality towards me, but he would never settle the problems we've had with each other with violence, would he?

"Aris!" A voice called from my right, only making my eyes veer over instead of my body. A short knife was thrown into the hands of Aris all of a sudden which made my heart wrench. This wasn't going to end all too well for him, though especially for me.

"Thomas." The same voice called to me, making me turn my head completely. An exact looking knife was thrown at me. I caught it was complete ease, feeling the handle within the palm of my head. I turned the knife the other way, having the point of it along the side of my arm. I faced Aris with a low stance, clutching the knife until my knuckles were white. My heart raced at a steady pace and my thoughts weren't fumbling. I had full control of myself, and I was ready.

_Tom! _Teresa cried inside my head.

"T-T-Tom!" Someone screamed, making both Aris and I turn towards the voice. Teresa's body was running towards me with a spear in hand, charging at me with full determination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I swayed my body from one way to another, figuring out which way she would throw herself at. But, that idea didn't last because immediately I had to roll to my right, dodging the incoming Teresa. I quietly panted, feeling the sore spot in my side under my ribs begin to kick into action.

I quickly gathered back to my feet, twisting the handle of the knife in my palm, the edge now facing outwards. Teresa and Aris stood in front of me, both carrying weapons and both pointing them straight at me. I was completely in a tough situation unfortunately I realised. Teresa carried a spear that was only about three feet long whereas Aris carried the same exact knife as I carried.

I looked into Teresa's eyes, deeply looking into them. They looked deep in thought but frantic. I looked over at Aris' who looked back at me, his pupil's a dark colour. Why did Teresa scream my name? My thoughts froze as I suddenly remembered what Aris said before all of this had happened. Out of completely nowhere, the two of them begin to act like this after all the multiple years we've been together. They themselves, wouldn't react this way.

My thoughts were interrupted as a yell sprang into the room. Aris swiftly moved towards me while Teresa moved to flank behind me.

I didn't want to hurt them, I couldn't.

I took the back handle of the knife, and twisted it back around in my palm, facing the edge against my skin. If anyone where to get hurt, it'd be me. As Aris came towards me, I moved my body to the left feeling the knot in my stomach growing. His arm went forwards, the knife wanting to stab towards me, though I easily grabbed his wrist, popping it downwards. I then locked my elbow within his and spun him to hit the charging Teresa. I let go of Aris, watching as the two of them collided.

Aris who was laying on his back, released a low grunt. He slowly gathered back to his feet, shaking his head. They both hit each other hard, and this gave me an opportunity.

I wasn't going to beat them with the weapons that the three of us had. I especially wasn't going to do any damage to Teresa because she carried a spear that she trained with for her entire life whereas I've almost done nothing with this simple knife.

I did a slide on my right onto the floor, kicking the spear away from with my leg. I grabbed a hold of Aris' knife, quick as possible and threw it aside along with mine. I didn't want a lot of bloodshed here. Once again, Aris and I had no weapon and it downed it to hand to hand combat.

In the corner of my eye Teresa was back on her feet, watching me carefully. Laying on my stomach still on the floor, I planted both of my hands beneath me. Aris was in front of me while Teresa circled back behind me. They wanted to get me from both sides, yet again.

I slowly stood back on my feet, exhaling a low breath. I felt my eyebrow twitch upwards as I waited for a single move to be made from either of them. I couldn't be the one who made the first move that would be a fault in mine. What I would have to do is to wait and quickly adapt to their decision and make a new one. But what's difficult about this situation was, the two of them were thinking the exact same things. The three of us have been trained in similar situations, we've all been made to think alike. Though, noting that this was a test, that meant it was a test put on me. WICKED wanted to see how I would react in desperate measures, especially against my own friends.

Teresa and Aris lowered themselves down to a stance, their hands up in a position. I clenched my jaw, knowing they were waiting for me. Time wasn't going to be on my side this time unfortunately. WICKED or perhaps the trainers that stood around us wanted me to react quickly. Teresa would be my first hit.

Without notice, I rolled over towards Teresa aiming for her legs. I swung my leg outwards, trying to get her legs beneath her. That was a mistake as well because she simply just jumped over me. I heard the footsteps of Aris behind me from the mat. Rolling to my left, I got a few feet between us. I wouldn't beat them with hand to hand combat, but what about leg strength? I held a strong core, I would last for quite a while, but would they?

I landed on my right side which was my weakening side. The nerves within my right arm began to sting, creating an immense kind of pain throughout it. Quickly, I raised my forearms above my chest and tucked my head and legs into my chest. I heard Aris and Teresa run towards me and slam themselves at me. I released quick breaths, feeling the pain come and go. Two hands grabbed at my wrist obviously trying to pull my arms out. Though, with kicking coming towards my shins and pulling at my wrist, this gave me a chance. I opened myself back up, sliding my legs underneath the person who was kicking at me. A thud hit the floor mat.

The person's hands continued to be grabbing my wrist and I took the chance of grabbing theirs. I then twisted my body along with my arms around and rolled on the mat. Yet again, I felt another thud hit the floor mat, and the person rolling with me.

Laying on my stomach I found that Teresa was laying on her back. I let go of one wrist and grabbed ahold of one of them. Wrapping my legs and turning it into a knot, I made an arm lock. Pulling, I felt the tension within her arm, and a scream came out of her mouth. _Thomas, don't let go. _I thought, knowing this was painful to her, but to me as well. I snapped her arm, hearing a pop in her shoulder. Another scream came out of Teresa's mouth. I winced at her pain and immediately let go of her wrist. L, I immediately felt a pair of hands around my neck. Aris was able to react fast. I grabbed his leg and pulled it forwards, pulling a leg from underneath him.

Boy, has he fallen a lot already.

A thud came onto the floor again, and I turned around and quickly climbed up on Aris. I pinned him down with my knees, holding his shoulders down with them. I watched as his face became red and his eyes started to water. I felt his arms struggle underneath me, desperately trying to get me off of him. I heard Teresa's moans of pain behind me which made my heart completely wrench. I looked down at Aris, looking at him in the eyes. They dilated for a split second.

"Tho-Thomas, I'm so-," he managed to say.

I made the pinning of my knees tighter which made Aris take in a quick gasp of breath. "Yeah, me too Aris." I said to him as I clenched my fist. Swinging it behind me, I swung my hand at Aris' cheek. Hitting him with one blow, I watched as he was knocked out. Honestly, I felt no pain at first, but within about two seconds, nerves in my hand hurt like mad.

I watched as the conscious from Aris slowly go away, his state of mind go into a place of limbo. I looked over my shoulder to find Teresa laying on her side glaring straight at me. Her right shoulder was dislocated, making her right arm a complete useless limb. Getting off of Aris, I slowly stood back on both of my feet, though holding my right side.

_T-Tom. _Teresa softly whispered in my mind.

She looked up at me, but then immediately gathered to her feet as well. She made no move towards me, only to make me think that she was back to normal. I let out a heavy sigh as I clutched against my side, feeling the pain throbbing in the muscle.

"Well, that was something. First time we've been able to complete the process successfully, I'd say it went great." A voice said as a set of doors opened up.

I walked over to Teresa and wrapped my injured arm around her waist and felt her arm around my shoulder. I was her leverage and she was mine. _Really sorry about the arm, had to get you to stop one way or another. _I said.

_Tom, its fine. I honestly don't know how to explain it to you, but I'll try to tell you all about it later. It was such a weird and strange feeling, I didn't know how to react to it when it first happened. _Teresa said.

"Please stop talking to each other within your heads. That's honestly something I hate about the three of you. We could get rid of a telepathic connection between two at least. We can do that, right?" A man walked in, quickly grabbing both of our attentions.

"Kenneth, please, no need for that. They're just speaking to each other about what just happened obviously, which I should say was absolutely fantastic for us to watch. Thomas, we had multiple brain scans of how you reacted. Unfortunately, this is the start of numerous testing for the three of you. We might add A4 and A5 into the testing with the three of you. Fortunately for you Thomas, you won't be the only one who's the victim, we're planning to have the other two in as well." The woman said, her voice calm. I looked over at her to see that she wore the same clothes as a woman before, only to recognize that she's the same woman.

"What kind of test was this?" I asked, completely bewildered. The idea and thought of even having more of these.

"It was just a simple test to see how your brain would react within such a fast situation, it was a bonus noting that the two you fought against was your two best friends." The woman replied staring me into the eye.

I felt uncomfortable now. I especially felt vulnerable and exposed to these people. WICKED could control us so easily just like that.

"Well, let me take Teresa and Aris to the infirmary office then. We can continue this conversation later after I'm patched up and healed." I suggested, desperately wanting to get away from this room.

"Get some rest then Thomas, I suggest you get a lot of it tonight. Teresa I hope you get well soon, we need you to get better fast."

I turned around and almost dragged Teresa out with me because her body was a complete limping dead body. A groan escaped from her mouth as she barely managed to move her body. I looked over my shoulder to find Manson and the woman staring at us, their eyes feeling as if they weighed me down. I walked over to Aris knowing that the guards or anyone wouldn't carry Aris to the infirmary office. I would have to do it myself.

I always had to do it myself if Aris or Teresa was unconscious.

Teresa's arm unhooked itself from my neck and I bent down in throbbing to grab his arm. Aris was shorter than me but he carried maybe ten more pounds of extra muscle on him. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him upwards which took most of my energy with him.

"Tom, you can carry him, I can manage to walk by myself." Teresa softly said behind me.

I slightly nodded as I pulled Aris over my shoulder. Immediately, the weight from his unconscious body required me to put so much energy and force into this now. Sweat was quickly forming on the tip of my forehead. Turning towards the door, I edged one foot ahead of the other slowly gaining more distance between the door and I.

Slowly walking, I walked out the door with Aris on my back. "Thank you," Teresa quietly said behind me towards the guards as they held the door open for us. They didn't say anything back, not because they didn't want to, but because they couldn't. Guards were never allowed to speak to the candidates, otherwise they would be put outside with Cranks. Even though they weren't allowed to speak to us, we still liked to tell them something, we had manners.

Once the doors closed behind us, Teresa gently grabbed my hand with both of her hands. I looked over my shoulder, swinging Aris around on my back stopping in my tracks. "Tom, it felt so disturbing. I couldn't control my _own_ body. I watched through my own eyes with the determination of hurting you. I'm so sorry Tom, I didn't want to do it. I'm so-."

I quickly stopped her right there. Lightly squeezing her hand, I looked at her, but she was staring down at the ground. "I'm fine. You didn't do any harm to me, I promise. It's all alright, really. We'll get through this, the three of us. We always get through this." I said trying to twitch my lips upwards. I wanted to smile at her to see her smile even if it was fake. "Hey, look at me." She slowly looked up at me in the eyes. "It'll be alright, I promise Teresa."

She nodded as she bit her lip. From her hands, I felt her trembling which made me heart-wrenched. But I watched as she took a deep inhale and slowly released the breath. She let go of my hands and clutched her shoulder. "They completely control you. You can't even think for yourself, they make you think all of it. It's so strange, watching yourself move like that when you're not even thinking about it. Tom, if I ever attack you like that, knock me out. I want them out of my head, I do."

I continued to walk forward, knowing that the door of the infirmary office is just a couple of meters away. "If I do the same, please do the same for me too." I said back, my jaw clenched.


End file.
